


One Whispered Word

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, F/M, Fade to Black, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: After a night of celebration, Krem had to carry the Inquisitor back to her room and she says something in Elvish that prompts him to ask Dalish about it the next day.Day 7 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 20





	One Whispered Word

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the same Inquisitor Shala Lavellan from the one shot 'Ghilan'nug' if you were wondering.  
> Prompt: "Yes I did, what about it?"

Krem was basically frozen in place with his newfound information.

"Wait, don't tell me she actually called you that!" Dalish laughed loudly.

"I didn't say that she did!" He protested.

"No, but your face did!"

Bull decided to try saving his lieutenant any more embarrassment, but he also didn't want to lose out on the opportunity to tease him just a little in his own way.

"Leave him alone, he's gonna have a hard enough time asking her if she remembers saying it."

Krem visibly paled and quickly gulped down the rest of his drink before promptly heading outside for some air.

Once outside of Skyhold's walls, he leaned his head back against the cold stone and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Oh, I didn't know you were out here."

He turned around to see Lavellan standing not far from him.

"I needed some air."

She simply nodded and turned to leave.

"You can stay, I don't mind," He quickly called out.

Once Shala had joined him leaning against the keep walls she let out a soft sigh.

Before Krem had the chance to ask what was wrong, she started to speak.

"I'm really sorry about last night, Krem."

For some reason her tone made his chest tighten as if someone had started to squeeze his heart.

"Oh?" Was all he managed to get out.

"I shouldn't have celebrated so much that I needed you to carry me to my room."

"I didn't mind, you hardly weigh anything, plus it kept me from having to haul any of the chargers to their beds," He told her.

The two settled into a somewhat tense silence for a few minutes after that until Krem decided that he couldn't deal with the mystery anymore.

"Lavellan, do you remember what you said last night?" He asked.

If he would've chanced looking over at her, he would've gotten his answer almost immediately from the dark blush creeping up her neck, coloring the entirety of her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

"I said a lot of things last night," she whispered.

"Did you- you called me Vhenan, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, what about it?" She sounded a little more defensive than she had wanted to, but she decided to stand her ground anyway.

She was completely ready to defend her culture should he try and belittle her.

"I just want to know if you meant it."

At those words, she deflated.

Of course he wouldn't belittle her beliefs and the assumption that he would do such a thing had her feeling completely ridiculous.

"You know what it means?" She questioned.

He admitted that he had to ask Dalish and Shala couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dalish laughing at him if he started blushing when she told him the translation.

"So, did you mean it?"

"What if I told you that I did?"

"Then I'd probably be the happiest man in the world."

Her smile widened, "Well, I'm glad that Ma Vhenan is the happiest man in the world then."

No sooner than the words left her mouth did his arms wrap around her as he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead, prompting her to start giggling.

"Amata, you really dont know how happy you've just made me."

"Then maybe you could show me?" She suggested with a lingering kiss to his neck and a mischievous smile once she met his gaze again.

"Better than going back inside and getting teased for the rest of the night," he admitted before quickly lifting her into his arms, causing her to let out a surprised squeak.

"Who needs a knight in shining armor when you've got a handsome mercenary to sweep you off your feet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so technically I did clean a little yesterday, but I spent the majority of my day channeling my inner Stardew Valley and collecting a whole lot of seeds. Now I have a whole lot more morning glory seeds than I physically know what to do with and I still have more seed pods to open. (Not to mention the fact that I still have three whole entire other plants to gather the seeds from, like yikes that's a lot of work)


End file.
